Aro en Facebook
by Fly Happy
Summary: Después de su última visita a los Cullen, Aro se siente muy aburrido y escucha una conversación de Heidi y Demetri, por curiosidad él decide crearse un Facebook. Ahí hablará con algunos de su guardia, nómadas, clanes y obviamente con los Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Tengo que admitir que la última visita que les hicimos a los Cullen fue algo... rara ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que un vampiro y una humana tendrían una hija? Yo con tantos años de experiencia no me imaginaria eso.

—Ya te dije que no voy a enviarle solicitud. —Le dijo Heidi un poco molesta.

—Por favor, o dale un toque. —Comentó Demetri.

—¡Ya te dije que no! Es mi Faceboook y yo acepto o doy toques a la persona que quiera.

—Tú no tienes a personas, casi todos son vampiros. —Dijo Demtri con calma.

Se escucho el ruido que provocaban sus tacones al caminar.

—Demetri ¿Podrías venir por favor? —Le pregunte.

—Por su puesto señor.

Segundos después estaba de pie a mi lado.

—Señor

—Demetri, casualmente escuche una conversación tuya con Heidi y tengo una pregunto—Este asintió — ¿Qué es Facebook?

—Es una red social, señor, creas tu Facebook y puedes agregar, hablar, postear lo que quiera o algo así.

—Oh, interesante, y ¿Dónde puedo hacerme un Facebook?

—En la computadora. ¿Quiere hacer uno?

—Me gustaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de crear mí cuenta. Obviamente tuvimos que cambiar algunos datos, si algún humano viera mis datos verdaderos se espantarían ¿No?

—Y solo aprieta el botón que dice "agregar a mis amigos" si lo acepta, puede publicar en su biografía, hablar con el, aunque también puede hablar con el sin tenerlo como amigo. En realidad, todo esto es muy fácil.

—De acuerdo, gracias Demetri.

—Cuando quiera señor, si tiene una duda, avíseme.

—Sí, gracias.

Me dejo solo.

Según él, esto es muy fácil y creo que sí, soy un vampiro y he vivido por mucho, mucho tiempo. Han salido cosas nuevas y he aprendió a usarlas a sí que esto es una cosa más.

¿Desde cuándo mis hermanos tienen Facebook? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho? Nota mental: Hablar seriamente con ellos.

— ¿A quién más? —Pregunto en voz alta.

Ya había mandado solicitudes a toda mi guardia, a mis hermanos y a mi esposa. ¿A quién más?

Por curiosidad escribo "Carlisle Cullen" y esperen ¡El tiene Facebook! Le envió solicitud y me doy cuenta que todo su clan también tiene, les envió solicitudes y no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando le envió la suya a Alice. ¿Desde cuándo casi todos los vampiros tienen Facebook? Es un poco extraño ¿No? Bueno, espero no revelen nuestra identidad.

¡Wow! Aquí también puedo jugar, veo una que se llama _Fram Ville_.

Esto se ve divertido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Aro Vulturi! ¡Apaga eso ya! —Grita Sulpicia desde nuestra habitación.

—Pero amor, ¿Qué tal si se echan a perder mis fresas?

—Apágala de una vez.

— ¿Por qué? Soy un vampiro no duermo, ni me canso.

— ¡Apágala! Si no la pagas ¡No aceptaré tu solicitud de amistad!

Apague la computadora rápidamente y corrí hasta ella.

—Ya la apague.

* * *

_**Hola. Una nueva historia :D**_

_**Espero que les guste. Los capítulos serán cortos y este es un mini-fic. **_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Les mando besos y abrazos 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

¡Mis fresas! Se echaron a perder. Solo apagué la computadora porque si no lo hacia Sulpicia no iba a aceptar mi solicitud y por su culpa se echaron a perder mis fresas pero tendré venganza, le enviaré muchos toques y se hartará ¡Poder Aro!

Solo me habían acepto algunos vampiros. A decir verdad, solo los de mi guardia. Me siento –como dice- algo "forever alone". Esto es muy triste, pensé que iba a ser más divertido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había dejado un poco la computadora, estaba algo aburrido. Marco había salido y Caius está enfadado conmigo o algo así, solo le envié muchas solicitudes para Fram Ville. Es tan malhumorado.

Estaba tan aburrido, no tenía sed. Suspiré y corrí por mi laptop. Solo estaría un rato. Entre a mi cuenta ¡Waaaa! ¡Alice me acepto! Junto con los demás Cullen ¡Hasta Carlisle!

Fui a la biografía de Alice.

_Aro Vulturi : Alice, mi joven amiga. ¿Has pensado en venir con nosotros? Estaríamos encantados de tenerte. _

A los pocos segundos tuve su respuesta.

_Alice Cullen: Hola Aro. No gracias, yo me quedaré con mi familia y mi Jazz. _

¡¿Por qué no quería venir con nosotros?! ¡Somos los Vulturis! Respetaríamos su dieta. Suspire y trate de olvidarlo.

Vi varios juegos, ninguno me llamaba la atención, vi uno que se llamaba "City Ville". Jugaré ese.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El juego era entretenido y algo adictivo. A mi ciudad le puse "Poderes Aro", le iba a poner "Villa Aro" pero me gusto más "Poderes Aro". Todo iba bien en mi ciudad. Era perfecta.

Eso me dio una idea ¡Tendré una ciudad! ¡De verdad! Tengo una eternidad para hacerla.

Me encantaba este juego. Les envié muchas solicitudes a mis amigos. Quiero ver sus ciudades, pero la mía es mejor, obviamente.

Deje de jugar porque me llego una notificación.

La pequeña Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swanme había aceptado. ¡Tengo una idea! Fui a su biografía y escribí:

_Aro Vulturi: Renesmee te tengo una noticia… ¡Tu mamá beso a Jacob! ¡Dos veces! _

* * *

**_Hola. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Cortito lo se. _****_Gracias por los Reviews :) _**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Soy tan malo, debería ir a la prisión aunque sería mejor no ir, ¿Qué tal si me dan cadena perpetua? Soy un vampiro y nosotros no podemos morir.

¡Tengo una notificación! ¡Sí!

**_Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan: _**_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

**_Aro Vulturi: _**_¡Facil! Lo vi en la mente de tu papa._

**_Renesmee Carlie Cullen: _****Eso**_ es mentira Aro._

**_Aro Vulturi: _**_No, no lo es. _

¿Y su respuesta? Ah, no llego. Creo que la hice enojar ¡Ups!

¡Tin! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Ah! Alguien me habla por chat.

**_Emmett Cullen: _**_Hola Aro. Que malo eres con Nessie, ahora está llorando xD _

**_Aro Vulturi_**_: ¿Por…?_

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ Porque su lobito y su mamá se besaron xD Son unos loquitos. _

**_Aro Vulturi:_**_ Emmett ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?_

**_Emmett Cullen: _**_¿No estás haciendo una ya? LOL xD _

**_Aro Vulturi:_**_ Quiero decir otra pregunta. _

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ Ah, claro, la que quieras. _

**_Aro Vulturi: _**_¿Qué significa "xD"? Oh ¿Y también LOL?_

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ Ah, muy fácil, es… es ¿Cómo explicarlo? xD es una carita como decir algo gracioso, y le quita seriedad a las cosas, por decir "Voldemort viene por mi xD" ¿Entiendes? _

**_Aro Vulturi:_**_ ¿Y quién es Voldemort? _

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ ¡Pff! No sabes nada ¡MUGGLE! xD Tienes que leer Harry Potter._

**_Aro Vulturi:_**_ Lo haré, espera ¿Y que es "LOL"?_

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ Son como risas._

**_Aro Vulturi:_**_ Oh gracias joven amigo. _

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ ¿De nada? O.o xD_

**_Aro Vulturi:_**_ ¿Y quién es Voldemort?_

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ ¡Tienes que leer los libros! Potter es genial. _

**_Aro Vulturi:_**_ ¡¿Pero quién es?!_

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ Ah, no me grites xD. Te diré, es un mago poderoso pero es malo, y mucho, también lo llaman Quien-tu-sabes o El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_

**_Aro Vulturi:_**_ ¿Y qué pasa con el?_

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ Harry Potter lo destruye. _

**_Aro Vulturi.:_**_ ¿Quién es Harry Potter?_

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ Eres un total muggle. xD ¡Lee los libros o ve las películas! _

**_Aro Vulturi: _**_Lo haré, lo haré. _

**_Emmett Cullen:_**_ ¡Ups! Tengo que irme xD Nos vemos luego Arito . Espero que Voldy no te destruya a ti XD LOL_

Tengo que leer los libros, creo que tengo los libros PDF. Los leeré.

_1. El niño que vivió_

_El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente..._

* * *

**_Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste :D_**

**_No se nota que soy Potterica xD Ok ya x3 _**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos y abrazos a todos 3 _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Aro en Facebook. **

—_ ¡Sectumsempra!_

— ¡Aro! ¡Tú no eres un mago! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?!

—Cállate muggle.

Me di la vuelta para ir con mis hermanos. Quizás ellos si me entiendan.

—Hey, ¿Qué hacen?

Caius bufo por lo bajo.

—Hermano. —dijo Marco.

—Hermanos, tengo que decirles algo.

— ¿Y ahora que nos dirás? No tiene que ver con Harry Potter ¿O sí?—Pregunto Caius.

Demonios.

Lo ignoré. —Ya tengo sus casa—comenté emocionado— Marco tú serás de Hufflepuff. Yo soy de Slytherin. Y tu mí querido Caius eres un _squib._

— ¿Y qué es un _squib?_ —pregunto Caius con tono molesto.

—Un _squib_ es alguien nacido en una familia de magos pero no tiene poderes mágicos. Es todo lo contrario a los nacidos de familias muggles, sólo que los _squib _son casos muy raros —explique.

Caius rodo los ojos y salió corriendo, creo que se molesto ¡Ups!

. . .

_**Aro Vulturi:** Donde nuestras voces suenan (8)' _

Actualice mi estado.

Una notificación ¡Wii!

_**Emmett Cullen:** Aro ¿Eres Potterico? _

_**Aro Vulturi**: Lo soy. Aro, el vampiro que vivió xD_

_**Emmett Cullen:** LOL ¿De qué casa eres?_

**_Aro Vulturi: _**Slytherin.

**_Emmett Cullen:_** Eso pensé… xD Yo soy de Gryffindor

**_Aro Vulturi:_** _Slytherin la mejor casa lml xD_

_**Emmett Cullen:** Sí, sí lo que digas xD_

¡Ah! Alguien me habla por chat.

_**Edward Cullen:** Aro, ¿Podrías dejar de decirle cosas a mi hija?_

_**Aro Vulturi:** ¿Pensaban ocultarle la verdad a su hija? Pttts…._

Ah, me dejo en 'visto'. LOL

Esperen, esperen… ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Es Cedric!

Fui a su biografía y escribí.

_**Aro Vulturi:** ¡ERES CEDRIC! ¡No estás muerto! ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Te he descubierto! ¡C-E-D-R-I-C!_

* * *

**_Holap, aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste._**

**_Gracias por leer y por los reviews, agregar a favoritos, en fin, por todo :D_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Aro en Facebook. **

Siempre supe que ese Edward ocultaba algo, y era un secreto ¡Enorme! ¿Cómo pudo ocultarlo por tanto tiempo? ¿Lo sabrá Carlisle? Yo creo que no. Tengo que decirlo, pero antes tengo que actualizar mi estado.

** Aro Vulturi.**

_Toda la verdad será revelada. ¡Adiós secreto! _

Listo, ahora que lo hice tengo que hablar con Carlisle.

**Aro:** _¡Querido amigo! Tengo una noticia que darte._

**Carlisle:** _Buenas tardes Aro. ¿Cuál noticia?_

**Aro:** _Uno de los tuyos oculta un GRAN secreto._

**Carlisle:** _¿Un secreto? _

** Aro:**_ Si, un GRAN secreto, y yo lo sé._

**Carlisle:**_ ¿Lo sabes? _

**Aro:** _Si, ye lo diré… Edward, el chico lector de mentes ¡ES CEDRIC DIGGORY! _

** Carlisle**: _¿Cedric Diggory? Realmente lo dudo, Edward solo es Edward._

**Aro:** _Los ha estado todo este tiempo. Lo siento tanto._

**Carlisle:** _Ah, gracias Aro. Tengo que hablar con mi familia_.

**Aro:** _Cuando quieras viejo amigo. _

Y se fue. Ayude a un amigo, no sé como Edward pude engañarlos tanto tiempo. Un misterio.

Revisé mi inicio y vi varios estados.

**Edward Cullen:**

_¡Yo no soy un mago!_

Pff, si claro. Quiere seguir engañando a todos, pero no lo hará.

**Bella Cullen:**

_Tal vez se parezca pero no lo es. Totalmente absurdo._

R**esmee Carlie Cullen Swan:**

_Papi es un mago ¡Wiiii! :D_

**Rosalie Hale:**

_Tantos años de experiencia y sigue siendo tan infantil._

_A Emmett Cullen le gusta esto._

**Esme Cullen:**

_Pobrecillo se está volviendo loco. _

**Jasper Hale:**

_Necesita ayuda. Se obsesiono…._

**Alice Cullen: **

_¡Jajajaajajajaja! Edward es un mago ¡Yo quiero montar un dragón! :D_

_Lo veía venir ;) –Broma privada- _

**Emmett Cullen:**

_¿El Reprimido Sexual es mago? ¡Quiero que me deje subir a su escoba! xD_

¿Edward-Cedric tiene una escoba? ¡YO QUIERO UNA! Conseguiré una.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo :D Siento tardar demasiado en subir uno nuevo.

Espero que les guste (: Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Aro en Facebook. **

**Kate Denali: **

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

_A Tanya Denali le gusta esto. _

**Rosalie Hale: **¡Hey! Esa es mi frase -_-

¿Qué querrá decir? Humm...

**Kate:** _¡Aro! ¿Cómo estás?_

**Aro:** _Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

**Kate:** _Muy, muy bien :D_

**Aro:** _¡Me alegro! J_

**Kate: **_Tengo que contarte algo importante Aro. _

**Aro:** ¿_Algo importante?_

**Kate: **Sí, algo realmente importante. ¿Estás seguro que conoces a tu hermano, Caius?

**Aro: **_¿A mi hermano? Claro que lo conozco. _

**Kate: **_No lo creo. No conoces todo su pasado. Él (al igual que Edward, quiero decir Cedric) tiene un secreto. _

**Aro: **_¿Un secreto? Ö ¿Tienes idea cual es?_

**Kate:** _Lo sé. Te lo diré porque de los tres eres mi favorito. ^.^_

**Aro: **_¡Genial! (? xD _

**Kate: **_Esconde un pasado muy, muy misterioso…. El es ¡CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS!_

**Aro:** _¿Cazador de sombras? Ö_

**Kate: **_Su nombre verdadero es Jace. _

**Aro: **_Jace, ahora comprendo porque desaparecía muy, muy seguido. _

**Kate: **_Siento decírtelo yo Aro. Por un momento creí que sabías la verdad._

**Aro:**_ No, no la sabía. Gracias por decirme_

**Kate:**_ Por nada J Tengo que irme xP Nos vemos después Aro. _

**Aro:**_ Nos vemos y gracias de nuevo. _

¡Mi hermano me ocultaba algo! Me siento dolido.

**Aro Vulturi**

Todos ocultan cosas u.u' Y nadie me cuenta :'(

(Kate si estás viendo esto ¡GRACIAS!)

_A Marco Vulturi le gusta esto. _

**Emmett Cullen.**

Me pregunto si Edward le enseña su varita a Bella . XD

_A Jessica Stanley le gusta esto. _

**Edward Cullen. **._. No es gracioso Emmett.

**Emmett Cullen. **Lo es brujito, lo es xD

**Bella Cullen. **Si pudiera sonrojarme ¡LO HARÍA!

**Resmee Carlie Cullen Swan. **No entiendo L

**Jacob Black. **Ö LOL Emmett xD No es nada Nessie.

**Bella Cullen. **¡Que no la llames así! ¡Su nombre es Renesmee! ¡R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E!

**Emmett Cullen.** ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea! (8)' xD Esperen, iré por palomitas.

**Edward Cullen. **Emmett tú no puedes comer palomitas.

**Emmett Cullen. **¡Cállate brujito! u

LOL , pero las peleas entre este clan podrán alegrarme. Tengo que hablar con mi hermano.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba.

— ¡Me mentiste!

— ¿De qué hablas Aro? —preguntó algo molesto.

— ¡Tú no eres Caius! ¡Tu verdadero nombre es Jace y cazas demonios! ¡Creí que era tu hermano! ¡Te eliminaré de Facebook!

* * *

**_¡Hola! ¡Hola! Espero que estén bien_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les gustará el capítulo:3_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente (: _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

— ¡Envíame vidas para _Candy Crush_! —le supliqué a Marco.

— ¡Pero ya te he enviado! —rodó los ojos bufando.

— ¡Tengo que pasar de nivel y ya no tengo vidas!

—Espera a mañana. —dijo tranquilo.

¿Esperar a mañana? Esto es un asunto importante.

— ¡Jace! Envíame vidas para _Candy Crush_.

—Mi nombre no es Jace. Y no puedo enviarte vidas porque me eliminaste, ¿recuerdas? —alzó una ceja.

¿Otra vez a negar su identidad? Lo he aceptado. Mi hermano me engañó. Y después de unas horas me recuperé fin de la historia.

¿Alguien me enviaría una vida? Tengo que comprobarlo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

¡Malditos muggles! No me han enviado nada.

**Aro Vulturi**

¡Muggles todos! ;-;

_A Edward Cullen le gusta esto. _

De pronto Cedric me habló.

**Edward:** _Hey, Aro ¿cómo estás?_

**Aro:** _Algo triste Cedric, pero bah, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está Cho… quiero decir Bella?_

**Edward: **._. Como sea… Está bien… Tengo que decirte algo importante.

**Aro:** _Dime Cedric C:_

**Edward:** _Emmett…_

Aro: ¿Qué le paso?

**Edward:** _Nada, nada. Es solo que… _

**Aro:** _¿Qué?_

**Edward:** _Nos engañó a toda la familia… Tiene un secreto. _

**Aro: **_¿Los engañó? ¿Cómo tú lo hiciste?_

**Edward: **_Aja, algo así._

**Aro:** _¿Y cuál era el secreto?_

**Edward: **_Es Poseidón. Lo descubrimos hace algunos días. _

**Aro: **_¿Poseidón? ¿El Dios del mar?_

**Edward: **_El mismo. _

¡Todo el mundo tenía secretos!

Bueno, no todos pero sí algunos.

**Aro Vulturi ►Emmett Cullen**

¡Poseidón! ¿¡Dónde tienes a Percy Jackson!? ¿Rose lo sabe?

PD: ¿Cómo va todo con Zeús? C:

_A Emmett Cullen y a Rosalie Hale les gusta esto. _

**Emmett Cullen. **¡Nunca te diré! xD

Rose lo sabe, quiere a Percy como un hijo, mi hermosa mujer C':

PD: Bah, no me quejo. Ya sabes cómo somos nosotros los Dioses.

¡Por fin alguien que no niega su verdadera identidad!

Oh esperen, mi chat de nuevo.

**Rosalie: **_Aro, hola. _

**Aro:**_ Buenas tardes Rosalie._

**Rosalie:**_ Tengo que decirte algo. _

**Aro:**_ Claro dime. _

**Rosalie:**_ Bella tiene un secreto. _

**Aro:**_ ¿Y cuál es? _

**Rosalie:**_ ¡Es Blancanieves! :O El amor de su vida es un Cazador._

**Aro:**_ ¿Blancanieves? ¿Un Cazador?_

**_Rosalie:_**_ Sí, lo es. También nos costó trabajo aceptarlo, y más a Edward quiero decir a Cedric, pero la vida sigue. _

**Aro Vulturi ►** **Bella Cullen**

_Querida Bella: ¿No te hace sentir mal lastimar a Cedric? Primero Jacob y luego el Cazador._

_Sin vergüenza ._._

_A Jacob Black le gusta esto._

**_Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan: _**¡Dijiste que no era cierto, mamá!

Pobre familia, tienen muchos problemas.

**Aro Vulturi.**

¡Todo el mundo tiene secretos! ¡Ya no quiero enterarme de nada más!

**Carlisle Cullen. **

Hoy no doy consultas. Gracias.

_A través de Twitter Carlisle_DoctorCullen._

¿Twitter? ¿Qué es Twitter?

— ¡Demetri! —a los segundos estuvo a mi lado— ¿Qué es Twitter?

—Es otra red social, señor.

—Oh, gracias.

—Señor —asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

¡Twitter voy por ti!

* * *

**_Hola, hola. Siento mucho la demora pero por fin, aquí esta el último capítulo de este fic. _**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer está historia, por dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos etc. De verdad muchas gracias por todo. En fin gracias. C:_**

**_Los amodoro, besos y abrazos. _**

**_Nos vemos C: _**


End file.
